Odcinek 632
Młode małżeństwo z dwójką dzieci spełniło swoje największe marzenie – kupili dom na wsi. Spokój od początku zakłócali im sąsiedzi, rodzina Lorenców. Aż doszło do najgorszego. Potrójne morderstwo – taki zarzut usłyszy Robert Lorenc . Zarzuca się mu, że zabił sąsiada i jego dwoje dzieci. Obsada Pracownicy sądu Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Prokurator Paweł Sobczak Adwokat Magdalena Wilk Strażnik Paweł Dudzik Oskarżony Oskarżony Robert Lorenc Oskarżycielka posiłkowa Oskarżycielka posiłkowa Olga Piekarska Świadkowie Świadek Zbigniew Lorenc Świadek Martyna Lorenc Świadek Sebastian Lorenc Świadek Dominika Pozostałe osoby, których ta sprawa dotyczy Tomasz Piekarski Agata Piekarska Piotr Piekarski Przebieg Akt oskarżenia Prokurator Paweł Sobczak oskarżył Roberta Lorenca o to, że w dniu jedenastego czerwca dwa tysiące jedenastego roku w Śladowie zabił Tomasza Piekarskiego, Piotra Piekarskiego i Agatę Piekarską (trzykrotnie 148§1 kk). Oskarżony był sąsiadem ofiar. Jedenastego czerwca przyszedł do domu Tomasza Piekarskiego, w kuchni chwycił nóż i dźgnął Tomasza Piekarskiego osiem razy w klatkę piersiową i w brzuch. Wówczas do kuchni weszła sześcioletnia córka Tomasza Piekarskiego, Agata. Oskarżony chcąc wyeliminować świadka zbrodni podciął dziewczynce gardło, w wyniku czego pokrzywdzona zmarł od utraty krwi. Wychodząc, już w przedpokoju, oskarżony natknął się na jedenastoletniego Piotra Piekarskiego. Jego również zabił przerywając rdzeń kręgowy w wyniku gwałtownego szarpnięcia za głowę, po czym oskarżony uciekł z miejsca zdarzenia. Biegli psychiatrzy orzekli, że oskarżony w czasie popełniania przestępstwa był poczytalny. Grozi mu kara nawet dożywotniego pozbawienia wolności. Zeznania Zeznania Roberta Lorenca Robert Lorenc nie przyznaje się do winy i nie rozumie, po co miałby zabijać niewinne osoby. W czasie morderstwa mężczyzna był u siebie na ogrodzie. Pod dom Piekarskich podjechał czarny samochód, z którego wysiadło dwóch groźnie wyglądających mężczyzn. Oskarżony uważa, że to oni są sprawcami morderstw. Prokurator mówi, że w śledztwie nikt ze świadków nie powiedział ani słowa o czarnym samochodzie. Robert Lorenc mówi, iż mężczyźni weszli do domu po pieniądze razem z Tomaszem Piekarskim. Po dziesięciu minutach wyszli i odjechali. Jeden z tych bandziorów – jak ich określa oskarżony – miał krew na bluzce. Mężczyzna zdecydował się wejść do domu sąsiadów i zobaczyć, czy nikt nie potrzebuje pomocy. Klient Magdaleny Wilk nie może uwierzyć w to, co widział. Szczególne wrażenie zrobiła na nim Agata Piekarska z poderżniętym gardłem. Oskarżyciel czyta, jak zginęły wszystkie osoby; Robert Lorenc powtarza, że jest niewinny. Na nożu, którym zabito Agatę Piekarską i Tomasza Piekarskiego znaleziono jego odciski palców. Mężczyzna nie umie tego wyjaśnić. Paweł Sobczak okazuje zdjęcia, na których widać zakrwawione ślady palców oskarżonego na meblach, czy posadzce w domu Piekarskich. Oskarżony mówi, że był w szoku i dotykał wszystkiego, również ciał. Nie wezwał pogotowia, gdyż wiedział, że tamci nie żyją. Po powrocie do domu, oskarżony wypił alkohol i wziął tabletkę, aby zapomnieć o wszystkim. Policję powiadomił jego ojciec, o co ten nie ma pretensji, gdyż był cały we krwi. Ponadto klient Magdaleny Wilk miał długi i został zwolniony z pracy, co przypomina oskarżyciel. Prokurator wnosi o odtworzenie nagrania z poczty głosowej oskarżonego. Ewidentnie słychać tam groźby pod jego adresem. Osoba dzwoniąca mówi, że albo zorganizuje pieniądze, albo zabawią się z jego żoną. Robert Lorenc twierdzi, że nie wie nic o tym nagraniu i to na pewno ktoś ze znajomych robił sobie żarty. Utrzymuje, iż to Tomasz Piekarski miał długi i to on ciągle miał krucho z gotówką. Oskarżony powtarza, że nie jest winny, jak również za trzy miesiące zostanie ojcem. Zeznania Olgi Piekarskiej Sędzia prosi oskarżycielkę posiłkową do barierki. Feralnego dnia pojechała do teściów do Warszawy. Pomagała im, gdyż to starsi ludzie. Około piątej zadzwonił do niej jej syn, Piotrek. Nie odebrała, więc chłopiec nagrał się na poczcie głosowej. Około szóstej wróciła do domu. Drzwi były uchylone, a na klamce była krew. Najpierw znalazła męża i córkę, a po jakimś czasie syna. Kobieta zemdlała. Gdy się ocknęła, widziała pielęgniarkę i pełno policjantów. Olga Piekarska zaprzecza, ażeby jej rodzina miała długi – to, co mówił Robert Lorenc to kłamstwo. Magdalena Wilk nie zgadza się ze świadkiem. Z dokumentów z księgowości Tomasza Piekarskiego wynika, że miał on długi, a spółka architektoniczna prowadzona przez męża była w trakcie postępowania upadłościowego. Oskarżycielka posiłkowa nie widzi związku ze sprawą i podkreśla, że przeżywa ogromną tragedię. Ponadto byli oni ostrzegani przed rodziną Lorenców. Starszy Sebastian ciągle siedzi w kryminale, ojciec na rencie, a na stole co niedzielę wódka. Jedynie o Robercie mówiono względnie dobrze. Zdaniem świadka – to on jest właśnie najgorszy, a nie najlepszy. W tym samym czasie... W międzyczasie jakaś kobieta wchodzi do szkoły i rozmawia z nauczycielką. Pedagog informuje ją, że jej córka Dominika pobiła swoją najlepszą koleżankę z ławki. Przyjaciółka Dominiki żartowała sobie ze śmierci Piotrka Piekarskiego. Dziewczyna jednak wszystko widziała – widziała, jak go mordowano. Dalsze zeznania Zeznania Zbigniewa Lorenca Teraz zeznaje Zbigniew Lorenc, ojciec oskarżonego. Jego żona zmarła osiem lat temu, ale on nie wychował dzieci na morderców. Sędzia zarządza odtworzenie nagrania z godziny osiemnastej piętnaście z komendy policji w Sochaczewie. To świadek zadzwonił na policję. Wyjaśniał, że w domu ma mordercę i błaga o szybki przyjazd służb. Na sali rozpraw mężczyzna mówi, że feralnego dnia wyszedł z domu, gdyż nie mógł patrzeć na to, co się dzieje. Jego syn pił równo razem ze swoimi kolegami. Wyskoczyła Martyna, jego żona i była agresywna w stosunku do męża. Dlatego Zbigniew Lorenc opuścił dom. Wrócił o osiemnastej, chciał się umyć, gdyż był w polu, wszedł do łazienki i zobaczył Roberta Lorenca. Miał dziwny wyraz twarzy, jak również był cały we krwi. Oskarżony był pod wpływem alkoholu i jakichś narkotyków. Sądzi jednak, iż jego dziecko to dobry człowiek i pracowity. Niemniej jednak ostatnio miał kłopoty. Starszy syn wrócił z więzienia i zaczęły się kłótnie oraz awantury. Robert Lorenc załatwił mu pracę w rzeźni, gdzie sam pracował, jednak mężczyźni po miesiącu zostali zwolnieni przez niewłaściwe zachowanie Sebastiana Lorenca. W domu zaczęło się piekło: Robert pił, kłócił się z Sebastianem, a Sebastian przystawiał się do Martyny. Zbigniew Lorenc nie wie, co sądzić o sprawstwie syna. Prosi Olgę Piekarską o wybaczenie. Zeznania Martyny Lorenc Kolejnym świadkiem jest Martyna Lorenc. To żona oskarżonego, która nie wierzy w jego winę. Jedenastego czerwca między małżonkami doszło do kolejnej kłótni. Wszystko było dobrze do momentu pojawienia się Sebastiana Lorenca. Jej mąż wciągnął go do pracy i – tak, jak żona oskarżonego przewidywała – zostali zwolnieni po dwóch tygodniach. Wtedy zaczęło się też zaglądanie do kieliszka. Przed sobotą jedenastego czerwca Roberta Lorenca nie było przez kilka dni. Wtedy wrócił i zachowywał się jak gdyby nigdy nic. Rozzłościło to zeznającą i spakowała się, a następnie wyjechała do swoich rodziców. Potem dostała telefon, że mąż jest podejrzewany o potrójne morderstwo. Martyna Lorenc przyznaje, że została pobita i to było rzeczywistą przyczyną jej wyprowadzki. Jest to jednak wina Sebastiana Lorenca, który śmiał się nawet, gdy brat uderzył żonę. Po chwili wyciągnął wódkę i razem z oskarżonym pili. Zeznania Sebastiana Lorenca Zostaje wezwany Sebastian Lorenc. To brat Roberta Lorenca. Jedenastego czerwca mężczyzna był w domu i nie robił nic szczególnego. Oskarżony wrócił dość późno z miasta, a jego żona zaczęła mieć do niego pretensje z tego powodu. Opowiada, że on by sobie nie pozwolił na takie gadanie, lecz jego brat to co innego. Siedział w kuchni i wysłuchiwał kazań Martyny Lorenc. Nawet ojciec nie wytrzymał tej sytuacji i wyszedł z domu. Sebastian Lorenc nie mógł tego dłużej słuchać i powiedział, że mają być cicho, bo ogląda boks. Bratowa coś zaczęła do niego gadać, więc „dostała z liścia”. Potem poprawił jej klient Magdaleny Wilk, a ta następnie się spakowała. Świadek uważa, że Martyna Lorenc miała romans z zamordowanym Tomaszem Piekarskim i to jego dziecko nosi. Ponadto uważa on, iż to właśnie ona stoi za potrójnym morderstwem. Po wyjściu z domu chciała znaleźć kogoś lepszego, poszła do kochanka, on jej nie chciał, to się na nim wyżyła. Anna Wesołowska prosi o opisanie zdarzeń z jedenastego czerwca z godziny siedemnastej. Mężczyźni oglądali mecz Realu z Barceloną, w przerwie oskarżony wyszedł. Było to około szóstej, nie było go raptem pięć minut. Po powrocie zamknął się w łazience, gdzie później znalazł go ojciec. Sebastian Lorenc nie ma wątpliwości, że brat kryje swoją żonę. Oskarżony był zupełnie inny niż świadek. Zawsze chodził do szkoły, uczył się pilnie, potem podjął pracę. Tymczasem do sądu dzwoni telefon. Słuchawkę podnosi przewodnicząca. Przed chwilą do sądu dotarła informacja o pojawieniu się w sprawie nowego świadka. To dziewczynka, która mogła być naocznym świadkiem morderstwa z jedenastego czerwca. Przesłuchanie odbędzie się w szkole dziecka z udziałem jego matki, biegłego psychologa, prokuratora oraz obrońcy. Sędzia zarządza dwugodzinną przerwę. Zeznania Dominiki Dominika była wraz z Piotrkiem w jego domu. Oglądali wtedy film. Usłyszeli nagle, że ktoś kłóci się z jego tatą w kuchni. Chłopak wyszedł, aby sprawdzić, co się dzieje. Dziewczynka została w pokoju, ale podglądała przez szparę w drzwiach. Widziała, jak morderca rzucił się na Piotrka. Wtedy jednak nie widziała, kto to jest. Gdy uciekła z domu, widziała twarz tego człowieka. Siedziała w krzakach, a zabójca chodził po ogrodzie. Anna Wesołowska proponuje wyjazd do sądu, aby przez lustro weneckie okazać kilku mężczyzn, a zadaniem Dominiki ma być rozpoznanie tego właściwego. Okazanie przez lustro weneckie Wśród czterech mężczyzn – oskarżonego i trzech pozorantów – dziewczynka nie rozpoznaje tego, którego widziała. Wie, że po ogrodzie chodził brat pana z numerem trzecim – oskarżonego. Kontynuowanie rozprawy Półtorej godziny później przenosimy się z powrotem na sądową salę. Anna Maria Wesołowska mówi o tym, że naoczny świadek widziała na miejscu zdarzenia brata oskarżonego, czyli Sebastiana Lorenca. Dalsze zeznania Ponowne zeznania Sebastiana Lorenca Mężczyzna przyznaje, że faktycznie był na posesji państwa Piekarskich. Nikt jednak już nie żył. Sebastian Lorenc mówi, że nie jest mordercą. Wie jednak, kto nim jest. To jego brat zabił. Udał się on na miejsce zbrodni, aby zatrzeć ślady, które zostały na miejscu zdarzenia – chciał spalić ten dom. Wtedy jednak przyjechała Olga Piekarska, więc uciekł. Ponowne zeznania Roberta Lorenca Oskarżony przyznaje, że podczas zabójstwa nic nie czuł. Nie żałuje tego, co się stało. Zabijał jak automat. Nie wie, czemu dopuścił się tego czynu. Był naćpany i zdenerwowany, gdyż Tomasz Piekarski nie chciał mu pożyczyć pieniędzy. Potrzebował ledwie sześciuset złotych, a denat mu ich nie chciał dać, mimo że tyle posiadał. Zdenerwował się i dźgał na oślep mężczyznę. Potem wpadła jego córka i zaczęła piszczeć, więc ją też musiał uciszyć. Najbardziej żal mu było Piotra Piekarskiego, ale też go zabił, bo tak musiało się stać. Mowy końcowe i wnioski końcowe Mowa końcowa prokuratora Pawła Sobczaka Paweł Sobczak pyta, ile trzeba zimnej krwi, aby w krótkim odstępie czasu dokonać zabójstwa trzech osób, a jednocześnie upajać się widokiem umierających dzieci. Oskarżyciel nie chce i nie ma ochoty mówić nic więcej w tej sprawie. Wnosi o uznanie Roberta Lorenca za winnego dokonania zarzucanych mu czynów i wymierzenie mu kary dożywotniego pozbawienia wolności. Mowa końcowa mecenas Magdaleny Wilk Magdalena Wilk mówi o tym, że do feralnego dnia Robert Lorenc nie wszedł w konflikt z prawem i miał rodzinę, pracę, plany na przyszłość. Wszystko się zmieniło, gdy pojawił się braciszek kryminalista. Adwokat nie wie, czy to była jakaś chora fascynacja, ale fakty są takie, że to od tamtego czasu zaczął pić i brać narkotyki, a nawet podniósł rękę na swoją żonę. Gdyby nie Sebastian Lorenc nie wszedłby na drogę przestępstwa. Biegli stwierdzili, że był on poczytalny w rozumieniu prawa karnego, ale - zdaniem obrońcy - nie był sobą. Dlatego też mecenas wnosi o łagodniejszy wymiar kary. Wyrok Sąd po naradzie uznał Roberta Lorenca winnego dokonania zarzucanego mu czynu i za zabójstwo Tomasza Piekarskiego wymierzył mu karę 25 lat pozbawienia wolności, za zabójstwo Agaty Piekarskiej 25 lat pozbawienia wolności, za zabójstwo Piotra Piekarskiego 25 lat pozbawienia wolności, jak również karę łączną dożywotniego pozbawienia wolności. Wina oskarżonego w tej sprawie nie budzi wątpliwości. Zebrane przez prokuratora dowody były bardzo mocne, a najistotniejszym jest samo przyznanie się do winy. Zostało ono sprowokowane przez brata, który miał oczyścić teren, ale potem Sebastian Lorenc powiedział, kto jest zabójcą. Został on rozpoznany na miejscu zdarzenia. Sędzia zastanawia się, ile razy na tej sali będzie musiała jeszcze słyszeć „to wina narkotyku” przy tak okropnych zbrodniach. Tragiczne jest to, że zabił nie narkoman, a normalny człowiek, który pracował i chciał mieć dziecko. Ciekawostki *Zbigniew Lorenc i Sebastian Lorenc zeznali, że zwolnienie brata oskarżonego z pracy w rzeźni miało miejsce po miesiącu, a Martyna Lorenc powiedziała, że stało się to po dwóch tygodniach.